character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|Dimentio= |-|Super Dimentio= Summary Dimentio '''is the secret main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. He can not only flip between dimensions, but manipulate them. He reveals that he is the true final antagonist, and after the Pure Hearts were used on Count Bleck, he used the Chaos Heart for his own plans Powers and Stats '''Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B Verse: Super Mario Bros Name: Dimentio Gender: Male Age: Hinted to be thousands of years old Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimentio, Luigi and Chaos Heart Fusion Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Magic, Heat Manipulation, Creation, Destruction & Pocket Reality Manipulation, can flip between dimensions, Non-Physical Interaction, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Duplication, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, implying Dimentio is reliant on the title destruction of The Chaos Heart to be put down), Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Dimentio can create a "shadow" of himself and act upon his essence to continue destroying all worlds), Nonexistence Physiology when one with The Void, Existence Erasure, Nigh-Omniscience '''Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(His mere hand gestures can collapse dimensions. Controls Dimension D. Stated to be the creator of the Dark Prognosticus, which allowed Count Bleck to destroy his universe) | 'Multiverse level '(If it wasn't for the Mario gang, Dimentio would have destroyed all worlds, and re-create them into his image. Furthermore, Dimentio's power source is the Void, which is stated to be destroying all worlds. Due to how Mario bros stating to "have no canon", Dimentio can destroy everything in Mario, including the Dream Depot and Dream Stone, both of which contains countless dreams that are not only stated to be infinite in size and power, but also to contain a "bottomless pit") 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Outpaced the Mario gang with little no effort) | 'Immeasurable '(After destroying the multiverse with a void that erases time itself, Dimentio would have re-created existence in his image) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal Durability: Universal+ | Multiversal '''(Was going to survive the complete destruction of the Multiverse) '''Stamina: '''Very High | Limitless '''Range: '''Unknown | Multiversal '''Intelligence: '''Supergenius. Is a member of the Ancients, who are thousands of times smarter than Mario and Luigi. Would become Nigh-Omniscient as Super Dimentio, due to destroying each world, harvesting it's information '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | The Pure Hearts '''Key: Dimentio | Super Dimentio Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2